


Dreaming

by roundandtalented



Series: Quake Theory Fics [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anxiety, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Drabble, Fantrolls, M/M, Sleepovers, Trust Issues, but like. soft though.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/pseuds/roundandtalented
Summary: You wonder if he's dreaming... he's definitely asleep, there's no faking shit for him. Petrus couldn't lie his way out of anything. But the couch can't be comfortableorrestful. He doesn't even have a-Oh. He needs a sopor blanket.
Relationships: Original Troll Character(s)/Original Troll Character(s) (Homestuck), Tethro Weelis / Petrus Keyser
Series: Quake Theory Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815097
Kudos: 3





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xagave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xagave/gifts).



The first time Petrus sleeps over at your hive, it's accidental. You made him a big dinner and the plan had been maybe to play some minecraft before he headed back to his treehouse, but you'd not wanted to let the dishes you made sit. And dinner had been more than a few dishes and utensils, considering how much work went into it. You had leftovers for lunch the following night for both you and your gangly boyfriend who needed to be eating more, so that was something. You just hadn't been expecting cleanup to take as long as it did, so when you went to find Petrus in the living room, you'd intended to apologize that you no longer had time to play games before sunup, and he'd have to fuck off back home until tomorrow night.

Instead, you found him asleep on your couch, his husktop tucked on the end table next to where he rested his head... and his jeans unbuttoned because you'd maybe coaxed him to finish his plate even if he was full.  
(he needs as many calories as he can get!!! He's nothing but skin and bones!!).

At first you're annoyed, because what the fuck? How is he so comfortable like that? His feet stuck up over the other arm rest of the couch. How is he comfortable enough to sleep at someone else's hive??? Even if you're dating you guess- it's not been for very long! He just, acts like he fucking owns the place, and you swear it's only because he knows it drives you up the wall.

But your annoyance turns into worry.

Because you've not had anyone around while you slept for a long, long time. You don't trust trolls to not take advantage of you having your eyes closed. Boyfriend or not- sleeping now would make you vulnerable. He could kill you in your sleep, if he wanted. And even though the rational part of your mind argues that no, he trusts you not to do that, so you ought to trust him...... anxiety bubbles in your gut.

Petrus shifts on the couch, curling in on himself, eyebrows pinched inwards. 

You wonder if he's dreaming... he's definitely asleep, there's no faking shit for him. Petrus couldn't lie his way out of anything. But the couch can't be comfortable _or_ restful. He doesn't even have a-

Oh. He needs a sopor blanket.

You fetch him yours from your bed, because you're certainly not going to use it. You're not tired yet, but in two hours you will be, and your own thinkpan is determined to make you too afraid to let yourself so much as doze. So Petrus may as well have your fucking blanket. 

Unfortunately, he sleeps like he's dead after that, and you have to watch him. You sit with your back against the coffee table for a while, then against the wall. You fetch your own computer and fuck around online for a little bit, leave a trap in his hive on minecraft so he maybe gets killed the next time he logs on. You try to read a little, but you're so tired you read the same paragraph three times before just giving up. 

You find his phone and collect his husktop, and do him the favor of charging them next to you. At least if you pack his things up for him, you know he's be easier to kick out of your fucking hive when he wakes. You're not going to be awake enough to make him eat anything before sending him on his way. Cooking isn't safe when you're doing the head-bobs.

Staying up isn't lonely really, since your spade is right there, but the day does seem to drag on far too long.

The sun sets, and eventually, Petrus shifts and cracks his eyes open. He looks around a moment, clearly startled to not be in his own hive, and then his eyes land on you as you sit there next to your empty fireplace.

"You look like shit." He blurts out, rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
"Thanks." 

You watch him sit up, and then he notices the sopor blanket, and you catch the way his mouth quirks just a little as he pieces together how the hell he ended up with one of those.

"I had a really good sleep." He doesn't look at you again quite yet, thumbs moving back and forth fondly over the fabric. You're pretty sure that's pitch for 'thank you', but you're still learning.

"Yeah you sleep like you were dead. Obnoxious snores and all." You lie, and you think he knows it by the way he grins. 

"Did I keep you up all night? Sure looks like it." 

"Nope, but I want you the fuck off my couch. Don't you have a lusus to feed?" You want Petrus to go hive so you can sleep, but like hell are you admitting that openly. You're not going to give him that edge.  
Instead, you watch his face fall.

"Oh fuck," He swings his impossibly long legs off the couch and gets up, dumping your blanket where he sat. "I hope Dad didn't try to look for me!"

He pauses on the edge of the cushion before standing, looking down at his open pants for a moment. He's clearly struggling to remember why they were undone in the frist place. The memory seems to click, and he zips them back up, then pulls his pockets so they're flipped out the way he likes. You'd normally drag him a little for things firing in his thinkpan but not connecting, but watching the journey his mind goes on through his facial expressions is entertainment enough.

Zipping up his backpack, you get to your feet in order to hand Petrus his things- first his palmhusk, then his bag while he tugs his shoes on.

You get up and shuffle to the door, your back protesting the whole way. Leaning against the wall like that for so long _hurt_ , fuck!

"Just text me when you get hive, okay? Don't get lost." You sound as exhausted as you feel, so very unused to pulling all-dayers. 

"I'm not that dumb!" He scoffs, pulling your door open, as if he owns the place and not you. Petrus steps out into the evening air, and then pauses again.

You hold the door open, waiting for him to start walking, but he just stands there a moment before turning back around and stepping inside once more.

"Forget something?" You try to tease, sleepy and unsure of what he could have forgotten, but determined to bother him about it anyways.

"Yep." He looks too smug, and you're on edge for a second before he leans down and presses a quick kiss to your cheek.

"Oh."  
Your brain stutters, trying to catch up. 

"Now I'm good." Petrus gives a little nod, to himself, you're pretty sure, tugs the straps on his backpack a bit tighter. And then he's gone. 

He takes off back outside and leaves you in the doorway, tired and touching your cheek where his lips were a moment prior.

The two of you have kissed plenty in your shiny new spade, but there's just something terribly domestic to you in the gesture of him kissing your cheek before leaving. Even if you were basically kicking him out. And when you're sure he's long gone, you finally shut the door and go collect your blanket from the livingroom.

You touch your cheek again once you've shucked off your pants and overshirt, crawling into bed and wrapping your sopor blanket around yourself.

It's still pretty new compared to the other two blankets in your closet, and rated for your bloodcaste's strength.... no wonder Petrus slept so soundly with it. You often find yourself waking up with it only half on you, because even you find it can be a bit much for your sleep cycle.

But today you think you'll keep it close. Not because you need it, but because you really like the way you can smell the hint of pine on it- a scent you've come to know as one that usually lingers on your pinecone stealing boyfriend.


End file.
